Star Crossed Lovers
by PrincessSerenity101
Summary: Rei knew her love had been unrequited the first time, but she made sure she got what she wanted in her second life, even though it would be taken from her later.


Star Crossed Lovers

_Summary: Rei knew her love had been unrequited the first time, but she made sure she got what she wanted in her second life, even though it would be taken from her later._

_A/N: Having a bit of writer's block for my other stories at the moment, so I'm just trying to let my creativity run wild for a little while._

_She watched them from a distance in disgust, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. Her princess was with _him_ again. Naturally, they were whispering sweet nothings to each other and occasionally kissing, sometimes on the forehead but commonly on the lips. It broke her heart into millions of pieces. It always did, but she couldn't help but watch them. As she did, she always thought how infuriating it was to see her princess with the prince of Earth. He wasn't even supposed to be there…his presence was forbidden in the Moon Kingdom, just as hers was on Earth. However, the princess's protectors, as well as the prince's, knew about their trysts – it was way too obvious. When they were needed, they were nowhere to be found. She didn't know about the prince, but her princess sucked at lying. That was what got her into trouble._

"_Hey, Rei, have you seen Serenity around? The queen wants to see her."_

_Rei's gaze tore away from the two lovers and turned her attention to her friend, Minako. For a moment, the blonde seemed confused, as her head was tilted to the side. She obviously noticed the apparent anger on Rei's face. The raven-haired girl turned back to the princess and the prince who had finally noticed her presence. The princess hurried her lover off and continued sitting there, waiting for either of her protectors to scold her._

"_No, I haven't," Rei answered, walking away from Minako. That left the blonde more confused, since the princess was right there in front of them. Rei held her head up high and tried to think that nothing was wrong. When she got to her room, she collapsed onto her bed and cried herself to sleep._

* * *

"_And there she goes again."_

"_For guardians, we really do suck at watching her."_

"_Ha! Speak for yourself Minako. You're the one who ends up hunting her down."_

"_Shut up, Makoto! She's just really sneaky!"_

"_Or maybe you get too distracted when you watch her."_

"_Not you too, Ami!"_

_Rei stayed silent as her friends bickered. Today, they were at the ball, and as usual, they were assigned to watch Serenity every now and then. Queen Serenity trusted her daughter, but when she got the opportunity, the girl would get herself into some kind of trouble. For Serenity, an opportunity had arisen. Because of all of the people, it would be easy to lose track of her. However, Rei was taking this more seriously then the others, and not once had she lost track of the silver-haired princess._

"_I'll be right back."_

_Makoto grinned as Rei left her spot, wondering what Rei would do next. "Please, Rei, take your time; there's no rush," she snickered. Ami nudged her in the ribs with her elbow, silently telling her not to tease their friend. Rei ignored the comment and walked away from all of the festivities. She walked where she thought Serenity probably went. She walked quickly, hoping to catch a glimpse of silver hair. Once she turned the corner, she finally found what she was looking for. Unfortunately, Endymion was there as well._

"_Princess Serenity, I thought we had talk earlier," Rei sighed, leaning on the wall and staring at the marble floor. She waited until Endymion left and Serenity stood in front of her. "Rei, please don't tell mama about this." Rei rolled her eyes and scoffed, "What's to tell? She figured that this would happen. Hell, _everyone _thought this would happen." Serenity didn't say anything, guessing what her protector said was right. "I told you an hour ago _not to do something stupid!_ That's all you do now! You meet him on Earth, he meets you here…will you ever listen to any of us?"_

"_No."_

_Rei blinked in surprise. She was definitely not expecting that. Serenity had an angry expression on, and that was pretty unusual. "This isn't stupid; this is love. I love him, and he loves me. We don't care if nothing good comes of this," Serenity fumed. "Consider us star-crossed." She turned to leave in the direction Endymion had left, but Rei grabbed her wrist. Serenity didn't try to struggle away from the raven-haired girl, knowing it was useless. "In terms you would understand, that's what all of us are trying to prevent: a star-crossed love." Rei grinned as she pulled Serenity closer, staring deeply into her eyes. "Now, if this were you and I, there wouldn't be a problem."_

"_What?" Serenity asked as her eyes widened. "But we're both girls…" Rei suddenly pinned the girl up against the wall and shrugged. "So? It doesn't matter. The others wouldn't care. Your mother wouldn't care. _No one_ would. Our love wouldn't be star-crossed." There was silence for a while as Rei leaned closer to the princess, causing the shorter girl to blush. "Am I right or am I wrong?" Serenity didn't answer, making Rei smile mischievously. "I thought so." She pressed her lips against Serenity's soft ones. Her hands moved to cup her princess's cheeks, hoping she would never forget this moment. Serenity did nothing to stop Rei, feeling overwhelmed and surprised by her new discovery: Rei was in love with her. While she was off with Endymion, Rei was getting her heart broken._

_Rei pulled away, grinning at the look on the other girl's face. "Let's get back to the ball, Princess Serenity. Everyone's waiting to see you."_

* * *

_Sailor Mars tried getting to her feet, scanning the area in hopes of finding the princess. The others had probably died from that last blast, but she was determined to stay alive and protect Serenity. When she found the princess, she ran towards her. She crying over Endymion corpse as a high-pitched laugh filled the air._

"_Serenity…"_

"_He's gone because of me," the silver-haired princess mumbled. "He tried to protect me, but because of that, he's…" Serenity took the sword out of Endymion's hand and closed her eyes. Rei embraced the girl from behind, realizing what she was doing. "You wouldn't dare!" she exclaimed. "He's gone, Rei. I can't do this without him."_

"_But I'm still here, Serenity! I'll protect you!" Rei tried to explain. Serenity laughed and apologized, saying there was no changing her mind. "Would you really kill yourself _and_ your friend?" Rei asked finally. Serenity didn't speak, but she didn't allow herself to. Endymion's sword penetrated her stomach, as well as Rei's. Rei was surprised that Serenity would go so far as to kill herself because of Endymion._

"_You were star-crossed after all…"_

* * *

Luna and Artemis sat in front of Rei, waiting for the others to leave the miko's room. Their study session had just ended, and Luna and Artemis wanted to take advantage of their new opportunity to talk to Rei alone. Usagi waved at Rei with a shy smile, which Rei returned. Makoto snickered, and Ami scolded her for teasing their friend. Minako gave her the thumbs up for playing it cool. When the cats were finally sure that the four were far enough, Luna finally asked, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean by that?" Rei inquired, having a faint clue about what was going on. "You and Usagi-chan," Artemis answered. "You're pursuing her even though she's supposed to be with Mamoru-san. You know as well as we do that they're supposed to be the rulers of Earth." Rei rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. Of course this was what it was about. Otherwise, they would have left by now. They never minded their own business and let any of the senshi be. They made sure they knew everything, even if they had to enlist Minako for help.

"The future's not set in stone; anything can happen," Rei said. "I thought we discussed this already." Luna stepped closer and gave the girl a stern look. "But it looks like we have to remind you repeatedly: Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan are a destined couple. They _will_ rule the Earth _together_. Even if you get what you want, you'll have it taken from you."

"Thanks for stating that obvious," Rei muttered. "Now, I believe your owners are waiting for you outside." She opened the door for them and watched them leave. She was about to close the door when a hand stopped the door in its place. Usagi quickly entered, ignoring Luna's shouts and Minako's cheering. She stared into her friend's eyes as if she were searching for something. "Did you forget something?" Rei asked softly, feeling her heartbeat quicken.

"Artemis said you were pursuing me. What was that supposed to mean?"

Rei laughed at Usagi's obliviousness. "You heard that, huh? Well, shouldn't you know what it meant? You're always talking about love and telling us that we'll find 'the one' someday, right?"

"So, you like me?"

"Yeah, I do."

Usagi blushed as Rei held her hands. "Why me?" Rei smiled, "Everything about you catches my attention. You're beautiful, funny…you're just different from the others. When I see you, I imagine myself kissing you and telling you how much you mean to me. When I see the others, I only see them and nothing else." Usagi remained silent and inactive for a moment. Just when Rei thought her feelings weren't reciprocated yet again, she felt Usagi's lips pressed against her own.

"Usagi! Come out this instant!" Luna yelled. The two continued to ignore the cat outside and focused on each other. Usagi sighed in content as Rei pulled her closer. Rei wanted to enjoy this while it lasted because she knew this was now a star-crossed love.

* * *

"Hey, Rei?"

"Yes, Usagi?"

"I think I got some of my memories back."

"From the Silver Millennium?

"Hai."

Rei smiled at the blonde as they walked away from the Crown Arcade. They held hands, since they were used to the stares and whispering around them. "How come you didn't say something earlier? The others would have been interested."

"I couldn't. Especially not with Mamoru-san around." Usagi's gaze fell to the ground, worrying Rei. "Usagi?"

"I remember being with Mamoru-san – or Endymion, as he was called before. We were meeting secretly as we always did. Then, Minako wanted to know where I was, and we noticed the both of you from afar. I told Endymion to leave and I waited to be scolded, since you all did it so often." Rei nodded, remembering that day as well. She cried herself to sleep and didn't wake up until the next morning.

"And then the day Beryl destroyed everything…I ran away from the ball just to be with Endymion. And then you found us and scolded me. I said that Endymion and I were star-crossed. What did that mean?" Rei figured the other girl was wiser in her last life, so that had to be why she was asking such a question. "You meant you'd be together forever and always," Rei lied with a smile. Usagi glared at her and squeezed her hand tightly. Rei actually winced from the pain, wondering where Usagi got this newfound strength from. "Wrong. I meant that our love was doomed from the start." Rei tore her hand away from Usagi's grip and stopped walking. Usagi wore a sad look next and apologized. "In this life, I realized that you were actually determined to make me yours some time after we started dating. I thought you and I could live happily ever after, like in a fairytale. Then, I remembered what Luna told you that day."

"Even if you get what you want, you'll have it taken from you," Rei murmured. Usagi nodded. "You wanted _me_, but eventually, I'll have to be with Mamoru-san." Usagi began walking home by herself, leaving Rei to interpret what she said. It didn't take long to catch up to her. "Are you breaking up with me?" Usagi sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I am. It would be worse if I waited until our time was up," she explained. "We've been together for a long time now, and I feel like this is all going to end very soon." She gave Rei a peck on the lips and embraced her. "Gomen." Rei laughed as tears fell from her cheeks. "I saw this coming. I braced myself for this, but it still hurts."

"We're star-crossed. It's always going to hurt."

**-END-**

"_Usagi! Come out this instant!"_

_Was I the only one who found that somewhat funny? That wasn't even intentional. If you didn't notice, the beginning was more manga based. Tomorrow's my b-day, so I'm just going to relax for now. Til next story_

_Serenity101_


End file.
